Hope Springs Eternal
by Kayla-Louise
Summary: The hope of one little girl solely rest on the CSI team of Las Vegas, this story is dedicated to Sara our very close friend. Please read and review and many thanks
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note - Hi and welcome to Kayla and Trish's story dedicated to our friend Sara, this will be a Snicker's story and Sara will play the part of Hayleigh Grace James.**

**Disclaimer - We don't own CSI, which we did but don't!**

**Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

**Sara Sidle walked through the lab, coffee mug in hand. She was just about to start the second half of a double. Up to now she had only a small amount of time to go grab a bite to eat and some of Greg's Hawaiian Coffee, a utmost lifesaver at times.**

**Sara stopped just out side of Hodges` lab to find him in mid make out with Wendy, chuckling to herself Sara made her way towards Grissom's office to receive her next assignment.**

"**Ah Sara I know we said we had another case for you and Nick, well" Grissom said pausing for a brief moment "I can't allow you on this case"**

"**What do you mean you can't allow me on this case?" Sara replies angrily "Just let me do my job Grissom!"**

"**Sara you can't go to the scene, it's complicated" Grissom replied rubbing his forehead and removing his glasses "Look I just don't want it upsetting you, that's all"**

"**Upsetting me? Griss you are not my boyfriend, you can not protect me" Sara responds placing her coffee mug on the desk "Give me a valid reason why I can not do my job"**

"**It will bring back memories, memories I don't want you to have again" Grissom said placing his hand on top of Sara's "Look I'm not doing this because I want to stop you doing your job, I'm doing this to stop you from getting upset and then for Nick to kill me! Caring not stupid Sara"**

"**Ok fine, so what do I do? I'm doing a double shift" Sara enquired taking a drink of her coffee.**

"**Well I need you to wait here at the lab for a child" Grissom replies placing his glasses back on his face "Her name is Hayleigh and she's coming from the scene, just talk to her and keep her happy"**

"**So basically I'm the babysitter" Sara responds standing up "Not the first time is it Grissom?"**

**Sara was out the office and down the corridor before Grissom could reply, sighing to himself and picking his kit up from the floor, Grissom made his way to the scene.**

**Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

**Sara must have been only sat in the break room ten minutes before her name was announced over the tannoy, exiting the break room Sara made her way to Reception and walked into Sophia.**

"**Hi Sara, Griss tells me your looking after Hayleigh here" Sophia asks pointing to Hayleigh.**

**Hayleigh stood up looking down at the floor, her long dark blond hair stuffed into a blue hat, she was a mere five foot and four inches tall and even looked like a strong gust of wind would have blew her over.**

"**Hi Hayleigh, I'm Sara, come with me and I'll get you something to eat and drink" Sara said pointing in the direction of the break room.**

**Hayleigh followed slowly behind, stopping just outside the break room. Sara turned to find Hayleigh hovering in the door way.**

"**Come in then" Sara said playfully regretting when Hayleigh looked at her while shedding tears "Oh I am sorry, please come in and we can talk, would you like that?"**

**Hayleigh only nodded and made her way to the couch, sitting down quickly she started to look around the room, her eyes stopping and staring at the Nintendo Wii.**

"**Want to have a game? Two players on Mario Kart sounds like fun" Sara said happy when Hayleigh nodded and sat down on the floor "Want some juice?"**

**Hayleigh shook her head and watched Sara as she turned the Wii on and placed the game into the machine, Sara had noticed that since Hayleigh had arrived she hadn't muttered any word, this was a little worrying to Sara.**

"**Oh I can't get the TV to work" Sara announced knowing fine well she could "Would you help me?**

"**Uhh ok" Hayleigh whispered "You have to turn the plug on silly"**

"**Oh really, sorry" I reply smiling has Hayleigh smiled back "So how old are you?"**

"**I'm twelve almost thirteen, can…I…have that juice please?" Hayleigh asked nervously "I don't want to be to much trouble"**

"**Nonsense no trouble at all" Sara replied pouring Orange Juice into a clean beaker and handing it to Hayleigh "So who do you want to be on Mario Kart?"**

"**Mario?" Hayleigh questioned herself "Yes Mario please"**

"**Ok Mario it is, I'll be Luigi" Sara said happily setting up the controls "Gosh you must have been thirsty, want some more?"**

"**Yes please Sara" Hayleigh replied happily "Can we get some food after this game please?"**

"**Sure thing, you ready to challenge me Sara Sidle on Mario Kart?" Sara asked laughing and sitting down beside Hayleigh.**

"**Are you ready more like!" Hayleigh replied nudging Sara in the ribs to make her crash "Ha Ha!"**

**After playing the Wii for an hour, Sara turned to Hayleigh, and asked, "You wanna go get something to eat now Hayleigh?" **

**Looking down at the ground Hayleigh shyly replies, "Yes, ma'am, that is if you don't mind." **

**Walking towards Hayleigh, Sara replies, "Of course I don't mind, come on, let's go get something, you must be starving."**

**"O-okay," Hayleigh said.**

**Walking out to the car, Sara asked Hayleigh, "Where would you like to go eat?"**

**After getting in the car, Hayleigh answered, after buckling herself in, "Umm, c-can we h-have Burger King? If we can't then, that's fine; I don't mind going somewhere else."**

"**If you want Burger King, then Burger King it is, I don't mind hun." Sara reassured her.**

"**O-okay, just as long as your sure." Hayleigh replied shyly while fidgeting with her fingers**

"**Hayleigh what is it?" Sara asked "What's worrying you?"**

"**Where will I go? Who will I live with? Nobody is going to want a twelve year old that's witnessed her dad's death" Hayleigh sharply replied "I'm all alone, unloved!"**

"**Oh my god!" Sara whispered pulling her Tahoe over "Look here missy, I know what you went through and I was younger than you by six years, I understand your fear but trust me someone will want a cute kid like you"**

"**Thanks I guess" Hayleigh replied rubbing her knees "So what happened to you?"**

**Sara took in a deep breath and prepared herself for telling her tragic tale.**

"**It happened when I was six years old, my father was a drunk and a bully" Sara explained watching as Hayleigh nodded and sometimes gasped.**

**Sara sat in her parked car chatting to Hayleigh about her past, this made Hayleigh respect Sara a lot more and Hayleigh decided being around Sara wasn't bad and learnt in that short space of time to trust again.**

**TBC**

**Hope you all like it, both contributed to this. Please read and review and this ones for Sara, remember girl we both love you loads.**


	2. Chapter 2

After telling Hayleigh about what happened to her in her childhood, Sara pulls back out in traffic and heads over to Burger King like she promised her. About fifteen minutes later Sara pulls up to the drive thru at Burger King. Turning to Hayleigh Sara asks,"So what do you want to eat miss Hayleigh?""Umm can I have the chicken sandwich with fries and a drink please?" Hayleigh replied nervously."Sure thing sweat heart." Sara said then told the person her order.

Once the person gave Sara the total they told her to go ahead and pull up at the window. As soon as they got the order they went back to the lab so Hayleigh could eat it there.~At the lab~When they got back to the lab Sara took Hayleigh to the break room so she could eat her food. Getting her food out of the bag, Hayleigh says, "Thanks for the food Sara.""Your welcome sweat heart." Sara replied back to her.A few minutes later after Hayleigh finishes her food and goes to throw away her trash. She then goes over to the couch and lays down for a bit thinking about what is going to happen to her. While thinking Hayleigh starts to slowly drift off to over to see Hayleigh asleep, Sara walks over and places a blanket on top of her. She then walks out of the break room to go find Nick. Seeing Nick in one of the layout rooms, Sara walks in and says,"Hey Nick can I talk to you for a minute?""Yeah sure what's up Sar'?" Nick answered."You know that little girl Hayleigh from the case?" Sara asked him."Yeah, what about her?" Nick said."Well I was thinking since she has no one, I thought that maybe we could adopt her or something. I know what it feels like going through the foster care system and what not and I don't want the same thing to happen to Hayleigh that happened to me." Sara told him."That's fine with me hun, if u want to adopt her then we'll adopt her." Nick told Sara."Really? You mean it?" Sara asked making sure she heard Nick right."Yes I'm serious," Nick said smiling when Sara's eyes lit up."She's in the break room asleep. When she wakes up I'll introduce her to you." Sara told him."Sounds good to me hun." Nick replied smiling as Sara skipped out the room "Hey how will I know when you want me?"

"I'll page you" Sara bellowed as she went out the door and down the corridor to the break room.

"Where did you go Sara?" Hayleigh asked sleepily.

"Just went to stretch my legs" Sara replied "Hayleigh would you like to meet a friend of mine?"

"Sure I guess" Hayleigh replied shyly.

"Ok come with me" Sara said pulling Hayleigh out the room.

Sara and Hayleigh walked hand in hand to the first layout room and stopped just outside the door, Nick turned and smiled at both Sara and Hayleigh.

"Hi Sara hun" Nick said walking towards Sara and Hayleigh "Hi you must be Hayleigh?"

Hayleigh went and hid behind Sara and nervously bit her lip, Sara hugged Hayleigh and smiled at Nick, who smiled back. Turning around to face Hayleigh, Sara said, "It's okay, he's not going to hurt you, I promise."

Not saying anything, Hayleigh just waved a hello to Nick, then stared back at the ground nervously, not knowing what to do. Nick then said, "Its nice meeting you Hayleigh, any way Sara, I'll see you guys later?"

"Yeah, I'm going to go clock out, and take Miss Hayleigh back to my place," Sara informed Nick before taking Hayleigh and walking out of the room.

"Alright, I'll see you guys later," Nick said as he watched Sara and Hayleigh walk out of the room, and down the hall.

"Alright, missy, we'll head to the store to get you a few things, then head over to my place and get you into bed, and we'll figure things out tomorrow." Sara told Hayleigh after informing Grissom that she was taking the rest of the night off.

"Okay, but you don't have to do that, I can just sleep in these clothes, its fine with me," Hayleigh said quietly, as she was playing with the end of her shirt.

"Its fine Hayleigh, I don't mind, we're just going to go and get you pyjamas and a few clothes for tomorrow and possibly the day after." Sara told her as they both got in the vehicle and buckled up.

About fifteen minutes later, Sara pulled up into the Meadows Mall parking lot, and found the closest spot towards the front entrance of the building. After parking the car in the parking spot, both Sara and Hayleigh got out of the vehicle and walked up to the entrance of the mall. Sara looks over at Hayleigh, and asks,

"Which store do you want to go into first?"

"Can we go into Hollister?" Hayleigh asked, after looking around for a few minutes deciding on a store.

"We sure can," Sara replied taking Hayleigh's hand and guiding her towards the store.

A half hour later, once Hayleigh found some clothes from a few other various places, Sara turns to Hayleigh and asks, "Well missy, you ready to head over to my place?"

"Umm, yeah, I'm ready Ms. Sidle." Hayleigh answered, as she helped carry the bags out to the car.

"You know Hayleigh, you can call me Sara, I don't mind." Sara told Hayleigh as they put the bags into the back trunk of the car.

"I know, I'm sorry, I was taught to call people by their last names because it's the polite thing to do." Hayleigh told her shyly.

"Hun, you don't have to apologize, it's alright, and I agree, but I'm giving you permission to call me Sara," Sara told her, as she pulled into her apartment complex parking spot.

"Okay, as long as you're okay about it," Hayleigh told her quietly, as she got out of the car, and helped Sara with the bags.

"I'm more than okay with it kiddo," Sara said, as they walked up to her apartment building, and letting themselves in.

"Where do you want me to put this stuff at?" Hayleigh asked, looking around the apartment.

"Here, you can put it in the guest room," Sara answered as she showed Hayleigh where the guestroom is, and putting the bags on the bed, then turned to Hayleigh and said, "Well this is where you're going to be sleeping, so if you want, go ahead and get ready for bed, I'll be in the kitchen. Do you want anything to drink or something?"

"Uh, no thanks, I'm fine," Hayleigh answered, as she sat on the bed looking around the room, taking it all in.

"Something wrong?" Sara asked sitting beside Hayleigh on the bed "Come on you can tell me"

"Why me? Why are you being nice to me?" Hayleigh asked looking down at the floor and not at Sara "I'm nothing special"

"Why not" Sara replied lifting Hayleigh's chin "You are special and don't let anyone tell you otherwise"

Hayleigh gave Sara a teary smile and said "Thank you Sara"

"Anytime" Sara replied tickling Hayleigh's chin before getting up off the bed "Get some sleep, if you need me I'm in the room next to yours"

Hayleigh nodded and watched as Sara left her in the room, Hayleigh got into her pyjamas and settled into bed, as soon as her head touched the pillow she drifted off to a somewhat peaceful slumber.

TBC

Thanks for reading, now can you please review and many thanks, Trish and Kayla.


End file.
